


2 a.m. and 1 p.m.

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bonus sappy yuzusho, i just need to get this out of my system, literally just yuzu facetiming shoma in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Shoma Uno loves sleeping. But when Yuzuru called him in the middle of the night because the older skater is too smart to count and remember the time difference, Shoma would give up sleeping just to hear his voice.





	2 a.m. and 1 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic for this fandom, so I hope it turned out fine. Title and some lyrics in the fic is from Sparkle - Radwimps, the soundtrack of the movie Kimi no Na Wa :) The timeline of the story is a few weeks ahead of right now, Yuzuru is in Toronto, and Shoma is in Nagoya.
> 
> Also this is for Ella (@4S_3T) on twitter because she keeps me alive. 
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter: @emergency3a <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

Nagoya, 2:01 a.m.

Shoma Uno is sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, blanket draped over his body. It’s rare for him to get some time to sleep. Call him exaggerating, but it’s true. He needs to train hard for the Olympics season and all these Ice Shows he’s participating aren’t doing any help for his sleeping schedule. So he treasures all the time he gets to sleep.

His peaceful sleep is disturbed by the rings from his phone. Shoma’s definitely sure it’s not his alarm, besides he turned off his alarm. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the caller ID. Yuzu-kun.

It’s not like Shoma doesn’t like it when Yuzuru calls him. He loves it, really. But Yuzuru is the type who forgets about the fact that time zones exist, and sometimes, Shoma just wants to sleep. Both he and his lover are busy people, but they somehow always find the way to get through the distance and all. But if there’s anything Shoma’s searching the solution for, it’s this.

Sleepily, Shoma turned on the light before hitting the green button.

“Hello, Shoma!” Yuzuru’s face showed up on his phone screen. “Oh my God, were you asleep?”

“Yuzu-kun, hi.” Shoma smiled, despite his eyes begging him to close them. “Yeah, but that’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, I need to have a reminder telling me not to call you during these hours.” Yuzuru mumbled, feeling guilty and Shoma just found him adorable. This always happens, after all, and Shoma is used to it.

“Yuzu-kun.” Shoma whispered. “It’s fine, okay? How’s your training? Are you on break?”

Shoma’s heart fluttered when Yuzuru’s lips formed a smile, crinkles showed up by his eyes at the question. “Yes! Brian still doesn’t let me practice quad axel but I’ve been improving my lutz. You should be worried, Sho.” He answered enthusiastically. Shoma feels butterflies in his stomach alive at the nickname.

“You know that Michael Martinez from Philippines and Boyang attempted quad axel a few weeks ago, right?” Shoma asked. Yuzuru sighed and nodded. “I understand you want to be the first one to land quad axel in a competition, but take care of yourself, Yuzu-kun.”

Yuzuru snorted, ugly and loud. But god knows the things Shoma would do to hear it for the rest of his life. “You’re one to talk! You attempted a quad lutz at Prince Ice World, right? Kanako told me.” Yuzuru said and Shoma let out a small laugh.

“Yes, yes, okay. I will take care of myself, and you should too. I wouldn’t want another competition without you in it.” Shoma said but then blushed when Yuzuru stared at him, fascinated. “Eeeh, the nationals last year, uh, you know—“

“I love you too, Shoma. Thank you.” Yuzuru smiled fondly and Shoma swore he’s dead. Shoma still feels like he never said enough _I love you_ to Yuzuru but then again he’s still afraid of what those three words are holding. But Yuzuru said the three words constantly, making sure Shoma knows, making sure Shoma remembers. “You see,” he started again. “My dream used to be to be the first man to land a quadruple axel. But now it has slightly changed.”

“How?” Shoma tilted his head, a habit he can never get rid of.

“Before, I just want to. It just seems like an amazing dream. But now, it’s more because I want to do it for you.” Yuzuru said, eyes sharp, determination showing. “I want to be Yuzuru Hanyu, the first man to land a quadruple axel. I want to dedicate the first ever quad axel in the world for you.”

Shoma chuckled, somewhat embarrassed somewhat touched. “You’re going to land it for you, Yuzu-kun.”

“Ah, no. You deserve the world, my love.” He said the last two words in English, and Shoma’s heart skipped a beat. “You deserve everything the world could offer right now. I don’t know how I became so lucky.”

Facetiming Yuzuru usually includes talking about what they’ve been working on, their trainings, schedule, and quick chit chats. But Yuzuru being Yuzuru, it can turn into something quite sappy in seconds, and despite being so used to it, Shoma couldn’t help but melt every time.

“I’m the lucky one.” Shoma said, low and slow.

Yuzuru smiled. “How’s your training?”

“Mihoko-sensei told me to focus on my skating skills first. There’s still plenty of time to work on jumps, but she wants me to improve my skating skills.” Shoma said. Yuzuru hummed, nodding. “I need to give my everything to beat you next season.”

“Like I’d let you.” Yuzuru rolled his eyes before laughing. “But good luck. Work hard. We both have to be on the podium together, right? And one of us has to be in the middle. We don’t want to repeat the Four Continents tragedy.”

Shoma laughed. “Poor Nathan. Have you chosen your music for next season?”

“Mhm.” Yuzuru nodded and started telling Shoma about the options Shae-Lynn has given him. Shoma nodded, listening carefully. Yuzuru’s voice is music to Shoma’s ears, and he knows sooner or later he would fall asleep listening to Yuzuru’s somewhat enthusiastic yet soothing voice—

“Shoma?” Yuzuru asked. “You’re tired, aren’t you? It’s alright, you can go to sleep. I’ll call again later when the time difference is a bit better.”

“Mmmm.” Shoma shook his head. “I’m tired, but I want to keep hearing your voice. You’ll hang up. I don’t want that. _Yada._ ” Honestly, Shoma doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore and he’s pretty sure he’s going to regret it in the morning.

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.” Yuzuru said so Shoma put down his phone, falling on his pillows, pulling the blanket over him. Yuzuru hummed [Sparkle by Radwimps](https://youtu.be/e3Ze62AL9r0), because Shoma has dragged him to watching Kimi No Na Wa with him.

 _Let’s kiss as we watch each other’s hourglasses, and let’s meet up at the place farthest from goodbye_.

Yuzuru’s voice was soothing, calming, some beats are a bit off but Shoma doesn’t care. He would do anything to hear Yuzuru’s voice to sleep every day like this. One day, Shoma wants to get to the point of his life where he could sleep listening to Yuzuru’s voice every day, with the warmth of Yuzuru’s body pressed against his, and Yuzuru’s veiny arms around him.

There are a lot of things he wants from Yuzuru.

But for now, this is enough.

Shoma fell asleep, dreaming about Yuzuru’s eyes and his perfect laugh, a perfectly full-rotated quadruple axel, and “I dedicate this for the one I love the most, Shoma Uno.”

 

_Destiny and future; in a place where such words cannot reach us_

_No matter how much they extend their arm, we’ll fall in love_

_The needles of the clock would move as they look at the two of us from the corners of their eyes_

_Let the two of us, for our whole lives—no, no matter for how many chapters,_

_Keep living through such a world_

 


End file.
